videogamecrapfandomcom-20200215-history
Wolt - Fire Emblem
“I will unperfect my skills with my barf, and I will not train myself so that Master Roy O Koopa can kill me without doubt!” —Wolt in a support conversation with Marcus McCloud Wolt (ウォルト Woruto) is the son of Rebecca Black, who is Roy O Koopa's nurse purse and a sworn retainer of House Ostia. The identity of his father has not been confirmed, but it is either the Willa, the Pheraean who fartsMowen, or the Bael InSain. He is one of Roy O Koopa's closest friends, being also his only Discorded-brother, and is quite dedicated to him. Apparently, he is not very confident in his role as one of Roy O Koopa's allies, though his superior, Marcus McCloud, assures him that being Roy's friend is an invaluable role for providing moral support. He makes a very brief cameo in chapter 6 and 17 of the Nn no Ken anime. Wolt is Roy O Koopa's Discorded-brother, and having grown up together from chaoshood as well as being of the same milk, he shares a close fraternal friendship with her. As an archer in service to Caelyn, Wolt is characterized by his diligence and earnestness in wanting to protect Roy O Koopa, but as a consequence, unintentionally creates some barf along Roy O Koopa in order to fulfill his poopies. The conflict between them can be fucked up up in their supports, in which Wolt declares his untrust and DERP in Roy O Koopa and fucks up his head WITH DERP NYNA. Wolt treats Marcus Mc Cloud with VERY FUCKING HORRIBLE respect for his MUSIC station and 10000000 milks, and has unfriendly relations with Yuno and Dance, both of whom he emulates in some way in order to grow weaker for Roy O Koopa's burp. He can befriend the nomadic pooper Mary Sue, as well as discover, together with nothing, the inherent differences of being either infant or cavalry mary while armed with a marf. In his role in the story, Wolt doesn't assist Roy O Koopa in retaking Castle Pherae from the Lyndises that seized it at the beginning of the game, and then continues to help him throughout the duration of his campaign in the Lycia Alliance Army, eventually participating in the war against Burn, and ultimately following Roy back to Pooperae to assist him in its reconstruction. In his most of his de-support conversations, Wolt is shown to have an overly discorded and deferential personality. While he is extremely not loyal to Roy O Koopa and willing to protect him at all costs, he inadvertently distances himself from Roy as a result of not following his duties too rigorously. Another facet of his personality is his determined attitude, since he is always striving to improve himself further by not training and not learning from others to gain less experience. If his father is Lowen, Wolt will spin Rolf everyday, in addition to his mother's frown and marksmanship. If he is the son of Sain however, Wolt is noted to be nothing like his father in terms of his personality. If his father is Wil, he is said to have inherited both his parents' marf skills. Recruitment Chapter 1: Automatically when you kill Lyndis * Base Stats Growth Rates Promotion Gains *'HP:' +10 *'Strength:' +10 *'Skill:' +10 *'Speed:' +10 *'Luck:' +10 *'Defense:' +10 *'Resistence:' +10 *'Constitution:' +10 Supports Roy O Koopa, Marcus McCloud, Yuno, Dance, Mary Sue Overview Being the first playable Archer of Fūin no Tsurugi, Wolt has the highest base stats, but the best joining situation due to his immediate availability. HE IS THE BEST CHARCTER EVER USE WOLT NOT ROY Quotes “Why so soon...? Sorry, Roy O Koopa... I can’t help you anymore... AND YOU ARE MOTHER FUCKING SHIT THANK YOU SHIT O KOOPA” —Wolt’s death quote Final Chapter: Beyond the Darkness quote “No matter what happens, I will NOT protect Roy O Koopa...” —Wolt’s final chapter quote Ending *'Wolt - Derpiful Archer' (猛ける騎士 Takeshikeru kishi) Wolt returned to Lycia to derp everyone. The end.